(1) Goals of Project: Since CMV is recognized as one of the leading opportunistic infections in AIDS patients, it is important to monitor blood, urine, and tissue specimens from patients enrolled in various clinical trials for the presence of CMV. (2) Subjects of Clinical Protocols: (a) Combination therapies against HIV-1 : AZT/IL2, IFN-alpha /IL2, and a three arm trial of combination AZT, IFN, and AZT/IFN. (b) A randomized double blind trial to determine the efficacy of CMV-IG as prophylaxis for CMV infections in AIDS patients. (c) Phase I trial with a Cytosine derivative (HPMPC) for the preventio and/or treatment of CMV infections in AIDS patients. (d) Phase I trial of an Adenine analog (PMEA) as a potential drug with dual anti-viral effects on HIV-1 and Herpes viruses. (patient population: AIDS with CD4 <200). (e) Another goal of this project is to determine if CMV can be isolated from bronchial lavage specimens taken from asymptomatic as well as symptomatic HIV-1 patients. It may provide an early indicator of reactivated CMV in these patients, and lead to early initiation of anti- CMV treatment to prevent systemic fulminating disease. (3) Major Findings: Most Trials are ongoing. Preliminary results from trial (a) suggest tha CMV-IG did not decrease CMV viruria in treated patients and may not be beneficial as a prophylactic agent.